


Kördüğüm

by rosiegreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, OCD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Shibari
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegreen/pseuds/rosiegreen
Summary: Shibari ustası Akio uzun sürecek bir Amerika macerasına doğru yola çıkmıştı. Doğup, büyüdüğü memleket ondan ailesi söküp alsa da burasıyla ilgili hala umutları vardı. Ama bir katil onu hastalıklı oyununun içine sürükledi. Her oyun bitirilmek için oynanır. Ya kazan ya kaybet ikisi de hoşuna gitmeyecek.





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> *Shibari Japon kültüründe ip bağlama sanatıdır. Lakin 1800'lu yıllardan sonra biraz erotik çizgiye kaymıştır. Merak edip Google'a soracaklar için minik bir ön bilgilendirme yapayım sonra kimse şaşırmasın.

Sebastian hızlı adımlarla merdivenleri çıkarken basamakları sayıyor bir yandan da her bir basamakta kaç saniye durduğunu hesaplıyordu. 89 merdiven ve 1 buçuk dakika sonunda evinin kapısına varmıştı. Babası bu saatte öğlen yemeği için eve gelip hazırlık yapmış olurdu. Kapıyı ses çıkarmadan aralayıp ayakkabılarını girişteki kutuya koyarak odasına yöneldi. Salonun kapısı aralıktı ama babası üstünü değiştirip temizlenmediği sürece ona yemek vermezdi. Okul üniformasını simetrik bir biçimde katlayıp çamaşır odasına bıraktı. Kirli dahi olsa kıyafetler katlanmadan kaldırılmazdı. Mavi bir gömlek ve kahverengi keten kumaş pantolonunu giyerek saçlarını taradı. Yemekte her daim temiz ve şık görünmek babasının yegane kurallar listesinin başında geliyordu.   
Hazır olduğuna kanaat getirdiğinde salona doğru emin adımlarla ilerledi. Tahta kapıyı aralayarak salona girdi ve tüm binayı ayağa kaldıracak bir çığlık koyverdi. Babası tavandan bir iple asılı duruyordu. Kalın ip babasının boynunu ilmek ilmek sarmıştı. Adamın gözleri kapalıydı, yüzünde bir ifade yoktu. Ona doğru ilerlemek istese de bu görüntü oğlanı şok etmişti. Babasının ölü olduğunun farkındaydı ve muhtemelen birilerini aramalıydı, ama o ipe bakakalmıştı. Saman rengi ip 3 boğumla bağlanmış küçük bir çemberin üstünde duruyor, onu sağlamlaştırıyordu. Babasının kafasından geçen çember boynuna dolanmış, adamı saman dolu bir korkuluk gibi cansız bırakmıştı. Bir süre sonra evin kapısı şiddetle çalınmaya başladı. Seb, otomatiğe bağlanmışcasına kapıya yöneldi.   
Çığlığını duyup gelen alt komşuları Bayan Perrera, oğlanın kağıt gibi bembeyaz yüzünden bir işler döndüğü anlamıştı. Bir hışımla salona yöneldikten sonra o da tiz bir çığlık attı. Bundan sonrası çok daha bulanık geçmişti. Seb, dedesiyle birlikte Japonya’ya geri dönmüş ve eğitimine orada devam etmişti. Amerika'da kalsa olanların üstesinden gelemeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Dedesi iplere olan ani ilgisine ses etmedi, babasının yerini bir şeylerle doldurmaya çalışan yetim ve öksüz bir çocuk gözüyle baktı. Yaşı ilerledikçe iplere olan tutkusu arttı ve en sonunda Shibari ustası Akeno Arata’nın çırağı oldu. Amerikalı Sebastian Akio Goku, Japon köklerine dönmüş ve sanatıyla bütünleşmişti. Apar topar gidişinin ardından tamı tamına 14 sene geçmişti. Ustasının sanatını geliştirip dünyaca tanınan bir Shibari ustası konumuna geldi.   
Dedesinin vefatından sonra doğduğu topraklara geri dönüyordu.   
Amerika onu yetim ve öksüz bırakmıştı, ama ondan alamayacağı tek şeyin vesilesi olmuştu; Ünlü bir sanat galerisi 6 aylık bir süre için onunla çalışmak istiyordu. Haftada bir gece seyirciler önünde bir Shibari tutsağı bağlayacaktı. Daha önce de sanatının fotoğraflarını sergileyen bu galeri, ona bir üniversitede Shibari dersi vermesi için de hocalık teklif etmişti. Hastalığının çaresi olacaklarına inandıkları uzman bir psikiyatristle randevu bile ayarlamışlardı. Seb, ciddi derecede OKB yani Obsesif Kompulsif Bozukluk hastasıydı. Babası sayı ve temizlik takıntılı biriydi ve bu sebeple annesi onu 1 yaşındayken terk etti. Bu zor hastalıkla baş ederken bir de çocuk yetiştirmek oldukça güçtü. Haliyle bu takıntılar Sebastian’ın yaşamının bir parçası haline geldi. Babasının ani kaybı bu takıntıları katlanılmaz seviyelere taşıdı. Hastalığının tek iyi yanı simetri takıntısı ve mükemmeliyetçiliğiydi. Bu onu muazzam bir Shibari ustası yaptı. Geri kalan her detay onu çok zorluyordu.

Geri dönmek iyi gelmemişti. Burada doğup çocukluğunu ve gençliğinin az bir kısmını burada geçirmişti lakin Amerika hiçbir zaman yuva gibi hissettirmiyordu. Akio’ya o da her Amerikalı- Japon melezi gibi aile geleneğini devam ettirmekte ısrarcı bir topluluğun üyesiydi. Onların aile geleneği ise OKB idi. Annesi bir güzel sanatlar öğrencisiyken babasının kırtasiyesine geliyor. Bu olağan tanışma bir süre sonra derin ve oldukça tutkulu aşka evriliyor. Annesi Akio’ya hamile kalıyor. Beraber yaşamaya başlıyorlar. Babası o zamanlar OKB’nin orta evrelerinde bu düzen ve mükemmelliyetçi tavrı genç kadını ona çekse de uzun süre ona bağlamaya yetmiyor. Genç anne adamın takıntılarından rahatsızlık duymaya başlıyor. Ağır bir lohusa depresyonu sonunda bebeği ve babayı terk ediyor ve bir daha ondan haber alınamıyor. Akio yani annesinin ona verdiği ad olan Sebastian bu adı kullanmayı hiç sevmiyor. Gün geçtikçe babasının takıntı ve kuruntuları artıyor. Akio zor geçen bir çocukluğun izlerini vücudunda değil zihninde taşıyor. Toplumdan kendini soyutluyor ve babasının ölümünün onda bıraktığı yarayı ipleriyle ilmek ilmek örüyor.

Her tutsağında geliştirdiği tekniği kusursuz bir biçimde uygulayarak akla hayale gelmeyecek tasarımlar yapıyor. Bu başarısı onu sadece Japonya’nın ileri gelen Shibari ustalarından biri değil dünyaca tanınan bir sanatçıya çeviriyor. Sebastian Akio Goku ana topraklarına bir kez gelmeyi düşünmezdi, lakin kaderin onun için çok daha büyük planları vardı. Cinayetler, sanat gösterileri, katil ve OKB’sinin tedavisini ünlü bir psikologda bulması gibi planlardı.


	2. Amerika'ya Hoş geldiniz.

Akio son derece lüks oteline giriş yaptıktan sonra ilk işi odasını temizlik karantinasına almak oldu. Her daim yanında taşıdığı temizlik kitiyle tüm odasını milim milim temizledi. Kıyafetlerini renk, doku, desen, marka ve alfabetik isim sırasına göre dizilimini gerçekleştirdikten sonra, titiz ve hızlıca bir duş aldı. Musluğu sıcak ve soğuk ayarında 34 kere açıp kapadıktan sonra net olarak 43 santigrat derece ısıya ayarlaması kısa sürdü. Her daim yanında bir derece bulundururdu. Babası onu yıkayacağı zaman aynı ritüeli uygulardı ve Akio, bunu yıllardır yapıyordu.

Kendi yemeğini günlük olarak kalori, renk gibi pek çok etmene dayanarak hazırlıyordu. Bakteri geçirmez özel ısılı kutulara bölüyor ve böyle yemek yiyordu. Akşam yemeğini yedikten sonra kişisel bilgisayarını çıkartarak bienal için hazırladığı tasarım çizimlerine göz gezdirdi. Canlı yapılan bir etkinlikte hataya yer yoktu. Her daim kusursuz olmalıydı. Tanrının kusurlu yaratımları olmasına rağmen ona tapılıyordu. Akio tanrı olsaydı yaratımlarında tek bir bozukluk ya da eksiklik göremezdiniz. Lakin o bir tanrı değildi ve kimsenin ona tapmasını istemiyordu. İnsanlar ucuz ve acınası yaratıklardı. Böyle düşük bir yaratıktan aşırı bir istek görmek onun midesini bulandırıyordu. Ne yazık ki Akio, insanlar tarafından çepe çevre sarılmıştı. Sanatı göz dolduruyor en bilgisiz dimağları bile zevk ile perişan ediyordu. Tutkunun aciz ruhlarda hapis kalmasını engelliyor, minik bir ilgi kırıntısını bile doyulmaz ölümsüzlük meyvesine çeviriyordu.

Sanat merkezindeki ilk günü ilgiyle karşılandı. Daha önce de Zelon Mayanakis ile yaptığı bir iş birliği sonucu tutsaklarının fotoğraflanmasına ve sergiye verilmesine izin vermişti. Bu sanat merkezinin en beklenmedik ilgiyi gören sergisi olmuştu. 1 yılı aşkın süre devam eden ve her daim biletleri tükenen etkinliğe zevk tutkunları akın etmişti.

Tutsağı 22 yaşında genç bir erkekti. Akio için yaşı ya da ismi bir anlam ifade etmese de kuru kuru bir tanışma faslını hızlıca geçip işe koyulmaya başladı. Genç adamı ellerinden ve ayaklarından zarif düğümlerle demir kalın bir boruya astı. Çırılçıplak vücudunda buz gibi parmakları ustalıkla ve incelikle gezinirken, tutsağın yüzünde hafif bir irkilme yakaladı. Aldırış etmedi, hiçbir zaman etmezdi. Modellerini kanlı canlı insanlar olarak görmeyi bırakalı yıllar olmuştu. Kasıklarının üstünden geçen ipler örümcek ağını andırır bir desen oluşturmaya başladığında genç adamın boğazından hafif bir inilti çıktı. Bu Akio’nun başına ilk defa gelmiyordu. Birçok modeli bu işi oldukça erotik buluyor ve zevkin doruklarında bir bulutun üstendeymişçesine gezinen hülyalı ve arzulu bakışlarını adama yöneltiyordu. Bu da umurumda olmayan başka bir mevzuydu. Adam onlara yalnızca şekil veren bir heykeltıraş gibiydi. Bedenleri ona hizmet için yoğurulmuş killerden bir araya geliyordu. Nasıl ki bir heykeltıraş eserine seksüel arzu duymuyorsa, Akio da onlara duymuyordu.

Sağ kolunun kaslarında incelikle dokunmuş üçgenlerden oluşan deseni bitirip en sevdiği ve son kısma, boynuna geçmişti. İpler nefes alacak kadar sıkılır lakin ne çok nefes alması sağlanır ne de alamayacak kadar gerginleştirilir. Bunun incelikli bir sanat olmasının sırrı da budur. Tutsak zevk alacak, lakin gevşeyecek ve tüm bedeninden ayrılır gibi asılacak. Ölmeye bir adım kala ipin en ince kısmında, bıçağın ucunda tutku ve dengenin dansıdır Shibari.

Gösteri bitiyor Akio alkış tufanının içinde sahneden iniyor. Eseri gece boyunca o iplere mahkum kalacak.

Erkesi sabah otel telefonu acı acı çalıyor. Bu telaş onu huzursuz etse de hızlıca cevap veriyor.

“İyi günler, Bay Sebastian Akio Goku ile mi görüşüyorum?”

Hattın öbür ucundaki ses gergin, uykusuz ve telaşını gizlemeye çalışır gibi geliyor. Boğazındaki hırıltılı erkek tınısı onu düşündürüyor.

“Evet, ben kiminle görüşüyorum?”

“Ben cinayet bürodan Rafael Michaels, sizi bu saatte rahatsız ettiğim için özür dilerim Bay Goku, lakin uzmanlığınıza ihtiyacımızın olduğu bir dava var elimizde.”

Akio zeki bir adamdı, onu bu saatte aradıklarına göre ciddi bir olay söz konusuydu.

“Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim Dedektif?”

“Dün geceki gösterinizde kullandığınız model Bay Ramirez Solano, bu sabaha karşı saat 05:00’te dün gece sizin onu soktuğunuz Shibari pozisyonunda, Central Park'ta ağaca asılı halde bulundu. Katil size bir mesaj bırakmış, sizinle buluşmak istediğini belirtmiş. Otelinize bir ekip otosu yollayıp size merkeze kadar eşlik etmelerini sağlayacağız. Bir cinayet davasının aranan yüzü olmayı başardınız. Amerika'ya hoş geldiniz, Bay Goku."


	3. Cesaretin var mı?

Akio planlarını aksatacak olaylar karşısında son derece huysuz ve çekilmez bir insan oluverirdi. Biri öldü diye oluşan bu kaosa anlam veremiyordu. Her gün yüzlerce insan ölüyordu. Hepsini dert edinse kendi hayatını nasıl yaşayabilirdi ki? Otelinin önü gazeteci kaynıyordu. Polis arabasına binip gitmesi büyük fırtına kopartırdı. Sanki bir kova kanı köpek balıklarıyla dolu okyanusa döküp peşinden gelmemelerini uman bir denizci gibi hissediyordu kendini. Sükunetini korumak her daim onun en büyük başarısı olmuştu ama, rutinini bozacak şeyler ona karın ağrısından başka bir şey vermiyordu.

Otel kapısının önündeki derin kalabalığı yararak ona eşlik eden polislerle merkeze gelmişti. Güvenli alanının dışında kaldığı her an nefesi kesiliyordu.

30'lu yaşların başında esmer 1.70 boylarında Latin-Amerikan bir adam ona doğru gergin birkaç adım attı. Telefondaki Dedektif bu olmalıydı. Genç adam ona uzatılan eli kesin bir hareketle reddetti.

“Bay Ramirez, kusura bakmayın ama insanlarla yakın temastan pek haz etmiyorum. Lütfen kişisel algılamayın.”

Adam 'anladım' dercesine hafifçe başını sallayarak onu sade döşenmiş bir toplantı odasına aldı.

“Sizi buraya kadar getirmek istemezdik, ama işler bir miktar karışık. Modeliniz Bay Solano sıra dışı bir pozisyonda ölü bulundu. Ayrıca katilin size bir mesajı var.” Ramirez elindeki dosyanın içinden şeffaf delil poşetini çıkartıp Akio’nun önüne koydu.

"EŞİTİZ, YALNIZCA BENİM ONU ÖLDÜRMEYE CESARETİM VARDI."

“Sence burada ne demek istemiş olabilir?”

“Cesetin bulunduğu pozisyonda çekilmiş fotoğraflarını görmek istiyorum. Ne manada eşit olduğumuza öyle karar vereceğim.” Dedektif bu ilginç istek karşısında biraz şaşırsa da olay yeri fotoğrafları için bir memuru arayıp getirmesini istedi.

Fotoğraflar tek tek ceviz toplantı masasının üstüne serilirken Akio’nun sakinliği genç polis memurunu hayrete düşürdü.

Bir adam akla hayale sığmaz bir biçimde katledilmişti ve karşısındaki adam ise bunun bir önemi yokmuşçasına fotoğrafları inceliyordu.

“Katilin haklı olduğu kanısındayım. Düğümler neredeyse benim yaptığımla aynı artistik yapıya sahip, bunu inceleyen ben değil de bir başkası olsaydı kesinlikle bunu benim yaptığımı düşünürdü.”

“Çok affedersiniz ama dün gece size modellik yapan adam vahşice katlediliyor ve sizin umurunuzda olan tek şey düğümlerin artisttik yapısı öyle mi?”

Akio genç memura dönüp şöyle bir göz süzdü. “Güzel bir yüz, yazık olmuş modellikte çok para kazanabilir ve şöhrete kavuşabilirdi. Onun için üzülmemi bekleyemezsiniz, modelim olan her insanla bağ kuramam. Sizce Michelangelo kırılan mermerlerine üzülür müydü? Hiç sanmıyorum. Merhamet ve vicdan benim sanatımın birer parçası değil, hiçbir zaman olmadı ve asla olmayacak.”

 

Ramirez ortamdaki elektriği almak istercesine genç memura çıkması için bir işaret yaptı.

“ Saygısızlığı için özür dilerim Bay Goku, bu şekilde can vermiş birisi insanları epey sinirlendirir. Bu davada sizi koruyacağız, katil yakalanana kadar koruma görevinde bir polis size eşlik edecek.”

Akio birinin peşinde dolaşmasından hiç hoşlanmasa da bunun yalnızca onu korumak için yapılmadığını bilecek kadar akıllı bir adamdı. Olayda makul şüpheli sıfatıyla onu da inceleyeceklerdi. Bu alışılmadık bir şey değildi.

 

“Önemli değil Bay Ramirez, gençken hepimiz biraz idealist ve öfkeli oluruz. Beyefendinin sanatımı anladığını sanmıyorum, tutsaklarımı insan olarak görsem onları böylesine ilahi şekillere sokamam. İncinecek varlıkların konum olduğu bir meslek icra ediyorum. Onları incitmesem de nasıl incineceklerini bilecek ve o noktada duracak kadar bilgi ve tecrübeye sahibimdir.” Akio Dedektifin gözlerinde yanıp sönen tehlike parıltılarını görebiliyordu. Adam ondan öyle ya da böyle çekinmişti.

“Bize yardımcı olduğunuz için teşekkür ederiz, bir sonraki gösterinize muhakkak geleceğim.”

Genç adam polis merkezini geldiği hızla terk ederek oteline döndü. Yarın için ilk dersine hazırlanmalıydı. New Paltz’da bulunan New York Eyalet Üniversitesinin Güzel Sanatlar Fakültesindeki her bölümün alabileceği bir seçmeli Shibari dersi verecekti. 1 dönem boyunca bu dersin öğretmenliğini yapacaktı. Akio teorik ve uygulamalı vereceği dersi için heyecan duyuyordu. Ustasını onurlandıracağı ve bir usta olarak yeni çıraklar eğiteceği ilk anıydı.

Oteli sanat merkezine yakın ama üniversiteye bir hayli uzak kalıyordu. Neredeyse 2 saat yol gitmesi gerekiyordu. O yüzden sabahın erken saatlerinde üniversitenin ayarladığı bir arabayla geliş ve gidişlerini sağlayacaktı. Bir sonraki gösterisi önümüzdeki hafta sonunda gerçekleşeceği için kendisini yeni sorumluluğunu bütünüyle adayabilirdi.

Arabanın arka koltuğuna yığılmış ders notlarını son kez gözden geçirirken şoför üniversiteye geldiklerini haber verdi. Hızla dosyalarını düzenleyerek kaldırdı ve eskiden dedesine ait olan deri evrak çantasına koyarak arabadan indi. Kampüs yeşillikler içinde ortalama bir Amerikan Üniversitesi havası veriyordu. Onu karşılamak için dizilmiş insanların yanına giderek başıyla selamladı.

“Bay Goku, sizi Üniversitemizde ağırlamaktan büyük onur duyuyoruz, ben Güzel Sanatlar Gakültesinin dekanı John Jackson."

"Memnun oldum Bay Jackson, kullanacağım oda ve dersliği gösterirseniz çok sevinirim."

Dekan hafifçe başını sallayıp eliyle sağa doğru giden yolu göstererek yürümeye başladı.

İlk önce kullanacağı odaya gelmişlerdi. Oda çok büyük olmamakla beraber çok da küçük sayılmazdı. Sağ duvar boydan boya bir kitaplıkla kaplıydı. Odanın cam kenarında meşeden yapılma şık bir masa ve sandalye duruyordu. Sade ve şık döşenmiş ve çoğunlukla boş bırakılmıştı. Bu Akio için iyiye işaretti. Dekana ders başlamadan onu dersliğe götürmek için birini yollayabileceklerini söyleyip adamı odadan kovmaktan beter etti. Hızla çantasının içindeki temizlik kitini boşaltıp her yanı güzelce temizledi. Kitaplıkta az kitap bulunması onun şansına olmuştu. Tek tek tozlarını aldı ve uluslararası kütüphane dizilimlerinden birini uygulayarak kitaplığı düzenledi. Kendi kahvesini yapmak için getirdiği düzeneği masanın üstüne koyarak kahvesini yaptı. Otel odasında yemek hazırlamak onu zorlasa da tüm öğünlerini sabahın ilk ışıklarında hazırlamış ve termostatlı çantasının içine koymuştu. Onları da uygun gördüğü yere yerleştirdikten sonra yeni oda ritüellerini yapmaya başladı. Bunu insanlar yanında değilken yapmayı ilke edinmiş olsa da yeni bir odaya girdiğinde kendini tutmakta çok zorlanıyordu.

Odanın kare olması onun şansınaydı. Dört köşeyi dönerek 6 defa bunu tekrarladı. Pencereyi 18 defa açıp kapadı. Eşikte 20 dakika bekleyip 15'er defa içeri ve dışarı girip çıktı. Yaptıkları başkalarına son derece mantıksız ve hatta delice gelse de OKB hastalığı onun hayatının büyük bir kısmını böyle idare ediyordu. Bazı zamanlar şiddetle artan takıntı ve kuruntuları kimi zaman onu biraz özgür bırakabiliyordu. Terapiyle sözcükleri belli sayılarda tekrar etmekten kurtulmuş olsa da bu hastalığın insanın içini kemirir cinsten başka yönleri yok değildi. Akio zamanla bunların hepsinden kurtulmayı hedeflese de doğduğundan beri maruz kaldığı bu takıntı, kuruntu ve rutinler onun hayatının birer parçası oluvermişti.

Saat 10:11 de kapısı tıklatıldı. Dışarı çıkması için 1 dakika daha beklemeliydi çünkü çift sayı olmadan odadan çıkamazdı. 1 dakika geçer geçmez kapıyı hışımla açıp dışarı çıktı. Onu dersliğe götürmek için gelen asistanın peşine takılarak yürümeye başladı.

İnsanlar bu derse büyük bir ilgi duymaktaydı. Amfinin neredeyse tamamı öğrencilerle doluydu. Akio bilgisayarını projektöre bağladı. İlk ders için hazırladığı sunum beyaz perdeye yansıdığı anda sınıftaki her bireyin gözü onun üzerindeydi.


	4. Düşmüş Melek

Ruhu bedeninden ayrılmış uzak diyarlara doğru huşu içinde bir gezintiye çıkmış gibiydi. Amfi kocamandı. İnsanlar bu derse büyük bir ilgi duymaktaydı. Amfinin neredeyse tamamı öğrencilerle doluydu. Akio bilgisayarını projektöre bağladı. İlk ders için hazırladığı sunum beyaz perdeye yansıdığı anda sınıftaki her bireyin gözü onun üzerindeydi.

"İyi günler dilerim, adım Sebastian Akio Goku. Japon bir Shibari ustasıyım. Bahar dönemi boyunca seçmeli olarak vereceğim Shibari Sanatının İncelikleri dersime hoş geldiniz. Derse geçmeden önce sizlere sormak istediğim kısa bir soru var. Neden buradasınız?" Öğrenciler Akio'ya 'bu ne biçim soru' der gibi bakıyordu. Orta sıralardan esmer uzun boylu bir genç adam el kaldırdı.

"İlginç bir ders olacağını düşündüm." Akio 'anlıyorum' anlamında başını salladı.

"Genç adam sanat her daim anlamayanlar tarafından ilginç ilan edilir. Lakin bilmelisin ki Shibari ilginçlikten öte erotizmden çok çok öte bir şeydir. Japonca'da 'bağlamak' anlamına gelen Shibari, sanatının kökleri 1400'lere kadar dayanır. Samuraylar esir aldıkları kişinin onurunu zedelememek ve toplumdaki statüsünü göstermek için estetik bir biçimde bağlanırdı." Akio sınıfın tüm dikkatiyle onu dinlediğine kanaat getirdiğinde perdedeki sunumu oynatmaya başladı. Daha önceki gösterilerinden çekilmiş fotoğrafları sunuya dahil etmişti.

"1800'lu yılların sonunda Shibari erotik çizgiye daha yakın bir sanata dönüştü. Bu sanat usta-çırak ilişkisine dayalı köklü bir Japon sanatıdır. Burada pek çok farklı alanda Güzel Sanatları okuyan öğrenci mevcut bir ressam için tuvali, fırçası ve boyaları ne ise bizim içinde modellerimiz ve ipler aynı işlevi görür. Canlı bir bedeni çırılçıplak soyarak iplere dolamanın estetik bir yanını görmüyor olabilirsiniz. Bu size yalnızca erotik haz veren basit bir unsur olabilir, ama iyi düşünün bu sanat size gücü, çaresizliği ve rahatlama arzunu aynı anda yaşatan yegâne şeydir."

 

Bir sonraki görseli belki de en sevdiği işlerinden biriydi. Kuğu gibi uzun boyunlu bir modelle çalışmıştı. Simsiyah ipleri kar beyazı bedenine sardığında herkes delice mutlu gözüküyordu. Onu bir melek gibi omuzlarından tavana asmıştı. Kanatları kırılmış, kötülük yaptığı için cennetten kovulmuş bir melekti. Boynunda suçluluğunu ve tevazusunu gösteren minik düğümlerden bir kolye vardı. Siyah incinin asaleti ve kasveti onu sarmıştı. Düşmüş Melek adını verdiği bu işi epey sükse yapmıştı.

"Ona siyah ipler vererek kefaretini ödemesini mi yoksa suçluluğunu tevazuyla karşılamasını beklediniz?" Arkalardan gelen genç bir kadının sesi tüm sınıfı sessizliğe sürükledi.

"Bazen yaptığımız şeylerin bedelini öderiz ve bunu kabullenmek durumunda kalırız. O asil ve iyiyken verilen beyaz ipleri de düşmüş ve kötüyken verilen siyah ipleri de giyinmesini bilen bir varlıktı. Yani değişen sadece iplerin rengi değil, varlığı ve onu kabul edip giyen de kendisiydi. Dersi noktalamadan önce sorduğunuz soru için teşekkür ederim. Bir sonraki ders için size anlattığım şeyleri düşünmenizi istiyorum. Shibari'nin sizde uyandırdığı şeyleri yazın, çizin, şekillendirin ve bana getirin. Sanatın içinde barındırdığı tüm duyguları bana aktaracak bir şey üretin." Son kez notlarına göz gezdiren Akio sınıfa iyi günler dileyerek çıkışa yöneldi.

"Bay Goku, müsaitseniz sizinle birkaç detay hakkında konuşmak istiyorum." Az önce sınıfta o soruyu soran genç kadın hızla yanında bitivermişti.

"Dedektif, bende ne zaman kendinizi göstereceksiniz diye bekliyordum. Dersim bittiğine göre odama kadar bana eşlik edebilirsiniz, size kahve ikram edebilirim." Genç kadının aklı karışmış gibi gözüküyordu. Adamın peşine takılarak odasına kadar onu usulca takip etti.

Akio odaya varır varmaz kahve makinesini hazırlayıp hemen kahve demledi.

Masasının yanındaki sandalyeye bıraktığı çantasını askılığa asarak Dedektife yer açtı. Kahvelerini kupalara doldurarak o da diğer sandalyeye oturdu.

"Sizin Dedektif olduğunuzu nereden anladığımı soracaksanız kâhin falan değilim. Yalnızca harikulade bir beyne ve onu ileri taşıyan bir zekaya sahibim diyelim. Beni sorguya çektiğinizde makul şüpheli sıfatımı kazandığımın farkındaydım ve diğer mesai arkadaşınız beni izleteceklerini epey açık bir şekilde beyan etti. Bir Güzel Sanatlar Fakültesinde derse gelmek için oldukça resmi giyinmiştiniz, odadaki filin varlığı daha çok gözüme sokulamazdı. Katil beni izliyorsa bile bunu bilebilmemiz için beklemek durumundayız bienale gelenlerin listesine bakmış olmalısınız. Eğer bir sosyopatla karşı karşıyaysanız, bu oyun onunla sizin arasında değil küçük hanım, o kendine denk bir rakip seçtiğini düşünerek beni kopyaladı. Niyeti yakalanmak değil, beni oyununa dahil etmekti."

"Yani sizce o sizi cinayet işlemeye mi davet ediyor?"

"Öyle zannediyorum, umalım ki bir sonraki gösteride mankenim ölmesin. Çünkü yaratımlarımın sonlandırılmasından hiç hoşlanmam ve o katil kime bulaştığını öğrenmek zorunda kalmaz."

Gösteri Günü

Akio gergin hissediyordu. Bir sonraki gösterisinde her yer gizli polislerle çevriliydi. O katil aptal biri değildi. Kendini yakalatmak pahasına buraya gelmesi imkansızdı. Modelinin öldürülmesi onun için bir anlam ifade etmese de yarattığı o kusursuz tasarımın cansız bir bedenle solup gitmesi kesinlikle sinir bozucu bir durumdu. Katiller hayatı boyunca onun peşindeydi. Bir hastalık olup annesini ondan çalmışlardı, yalnızlık olup babasını asmışlardı ve şimdi de başka bir bedene bürünmüş onun kusursuz tasarımlarını değersiz kılıyordu.

Modelini dört ayrı renkte iplere sararken aklı hep katildeydi. Her ilmek, onun çalacağını bildiği için hırsla atılıyordu. Şekiller bugüne kadar ki en karışık ve içindeki kaosun dışa vurduğu en nadir işlerinin örneğiydi. Bir ağaç misali onu dallarının arasına alıyor, kelebek gibi bir kozaya hapsediyor ve yuvadan uçmak için hazırlanan bir kuş misali çırpınıyordu. Modeli bu iplerden kurtarmak epey zaman alacaktı.


	5. Artık Güzel Değiller

Gece geçmek bilmedi. Gösteriyi tamamlamak kabus gibiydi. Oteline vardığında aldığı duş dahi onu rahatlatmadı. Kasları yay misali gergindi. Uyumak belki de son zamanlarda gerçekleştirdiği en zor eylemdi. Güneşin ilk ışıklarında gözlerini açtı. Bu saate kadar bir haber almayışı onu rahatlatmaktan ziyade geriyordu. Katil herkesi germek istemişti. Bir oku attığında hedefi tam 12'den vurmak istiyorsan yayı son gücüne kadar germelisin. Sizinle oynuyordu. Bir sonraki hamlesi için çaresizlik içinde kıvranmamızı istiyordu. Yaptığı eylemin herkesçe görülmesi için tüm dikkati kendine topluyor ve okunu serbest bırakmadan evvel yayı kırmadan germeye devam ediyordu.

İlk cinayetin üstünden tam 2 hafta yani 2 gösteri geçmişti. Modeller hayattaydı ve herkes bu olayın seri olmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı, ki bu yanılgının başlangıç noktasıydı. 3. hafta tam 3 cinayet gerçekleşti. Son 3 model ardı ardına ölü bulundu. Akio'nun anksiyetesi tavan yapmıştı. Henüz ona ayarlanan doktora gitmediğine pişman olmuş gibi bir kriz geçirdi. Kendini zehirleyecek derecede çamaşır suyu dahil pek çok ürünü karıştırarak çılgınca temizlik yaptı ve en sonunda otel odasında baygın bulundu. Kendine gelmesi birkaç gün sürdü. Galerinin ve okulun yönetimi ona Doktoruna görünmesinin daha iyi olacağıyla ilgili şeyler mırıldanıp işlerini geçici süreyle durdurdu.

Ve şimdi buradaydı, sonun başlangıcında onun celladı ve kurtarıcısı olacak olanın odasında, yani Doktoruna gelmişti. O meşhur, herkesin çaresi olan insana... Son zamanlarda takıntıları ve ritüelleri aşırı derecede artmıştı. Hatta kelimeleri belli sayılarda söyleme takıntısı geri gelmişti. Ofisten içeri geçip oturacağı koltuğu temizlemeye başladı, ona uzatılan eli ve şaşkınca bakan gözleri görmezden gelerek, hızla ve sabırla işine konsantre oldu. Koltuğu bitirir bitirmez bakteri geçirmez ince örtüsünü çantasından çıkarıp koltuğa serdi.

"İlginç bir tanışma oldu Bay Goku, hastalığınızın seyrini dosyanızdan okuduğumda daha sakin biriyle karşılaşacağımı ummuştum. Ama görüyorum ki takıntılar, kuruntular ve rutinler artmış. Sizi strese sokacak durumlarla fazla mı haşır neşir olundu bu aralar?" Doktorun sözleri kafasında takılı kalmış bir plak gibi dönüyordu.

"Biri var, beni izliyor modellerimi öldürüyor. Onları yok ediyor, beni yok ediyor, benim yaratımlarımı siliyor, artık güzel değiller artık güzel değiller artık güzel değiller artık güzel değiller artık güzel değiller artık güzel değiller..."

" Bay Goku, ruh durumunuz iyiye gitmiyor paranoya baş göstermişse ilaçlarınızın dozunda bir ayarlama yapalım. Şimdi anlatın bakalım, neden katilin hedefinde siz varsınız?"

Akio bir anda tüm kafasını boşalttı. Bu krizle başa çıkabilirdi. Annesinin onu terk etmesiyle ve babasının intiharıyla başa çıkabilmişti. Bu onların yanında küçük bir sıyırık olmalıydı, derin bir hançer yarası değil.

"Beni bir oyuna davet etti. Ben kabul ettim. Ego deyin, aptallık deyin, bilmiyorum. Geri çekilmem için bir kapı açmıştı bana, evime geri dönebilirdim, ama kibrim bunu kabul etmedi ve şimdi bu oyunu bitirmek zorundayım. 

"Her oyun bitirilmek için oynanır. Bu oyunu bitirirseniz sonucunda ne olacağını az çok kestirebilirsiniz zannımca, öyle değil mi?"

"Ben kazanırsam katilin kimliğine ulaşacağım."

Doktor cümlenin devamını bekler gibi yüzüne bakıyordu.

"O kazanırsa katil olacağım."

"Peki, siz hangisi gerçekleşsin istiyorsunuz?"

"Henüz karar vermedim."

“Anlıyorum, peki bu size nasıl hissettiriyor? Katil sizi seçtiği için sinirli misiniz? Ya da kafanız mı karışık?”

Akio gelen soru karşısında biraz düşünme ihtiyacı hissetti.

“Sanırım şaşkın ya da sinirli değilim. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse Doktor, katil olmasını istemesi için benden uygun birini seçemezdi. İnsanları sevmiyorum merhametim ve vicdanım yok onlara karşı empati ya da sempati beslemiyorum. İşin tuhaf tarafı ise bunları söylerken en ufak bir suçluluk duygusu hissetmiyorum.”

“İnsanlar doğar, yaşar ve ölür. Bu döngü milyarlarca yıldır devam ediyor. Seni onlardan farklı kılan nedir? Öldüğün anda bu dünya üzerindeki değerin sıfıra düşecek. Kendi cinsinden üstün olduğunu düşünüp onları avlamak sana ne katar?”

“Hayır, onları avlamak benim için kesinlikle eğlenceli olmaz. Çok mızmızlar, buyurgan ve hırçınlar. Onları avlamak için bunca zahmete katlananları anlamıyorum. Açıkçası yaşam da ölüm de abartıldığı kadar ulvi şeyler değil. Böyle anlamlar yükleyip insanın dünyadaki yerini diğer yaşamlardan üstün görmesi çok mantıksız. Kendimi onlardan üstün görmüyorum, ama onlarla aynı da görmüyorum.”

“Bu hafta burada bitirelim Bay Goku, ilaçlarınızın dozunda bir oynama yapıyorum. Stres altında hastalığınızın ilerleyeceğini unutmayın. Hayatınızdaki bazı şeyleri değiştirme vaktiniz gelmiş olabilir.”

Akio hızlıca toparlanarak doktorun dediklerini kafasına not ediyordu. Kapıdan çıkmadan evvel doktorun sesiyle bakışlarını ona döndürdü.

“Bu arada Bay Goku, katil ile oynadığınız oyunda başarılar dilerim.” Tuhaf bir andı. Doktorun bakışlarında neredeyse meydan okuma gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Üstünde durmak istemediği için başını tamam anlamında sallayarak oradan ayrıldı.


	6. İki Ucu Keskin Bıçak

Adli Tıp, her daim kargaşanın hakim olduğu kalabalık, basık ve ölümün insanın içine işlediği bir yerdi. Dedektif Rafael buraya her gelişinde iliklerine kadar ürperir ve neden bu mesleği seçtiğini sorgular dururdu. Tutku, güç, para ve belki de onu en çok tiksindiren zevk için işlenen cinayetlere tanık olmuştu. Mesleğin cilvesi tüm bunları yapanların insan olduğunu bilmek ve bunları başka canlılara yaparken içlerinde vicdan barındırmadan bunları yapmış olmalarını kabul etmekti. New York eyaleti bu sapkınlıkların çokça görüldüğü bir yer olduğundan, adaleti sağlamakla görevli tüm birimlerde çalışanlar bu durumu artık öyle kanıtsamıştı ki neredeyse olağan karşılanıyordu. Morga doğru olan yolculuğu sırasında kafasında bunları döndürüp durmasıyla geçti.

Davadaki cesetlere bakan Adli Tabip ve Profil Uzmanı ile son gelişmeleri değerlendirmek için bir toplantıya girmek üzereydi.

“Günaydın, çok fazla vaktim yok maalesef, bir an önce toplantıya geçelim.”

Yuvarlak masanın etrafında toplaşarak dava dosyalarına göz gezdirmeye başladılar.

“Bayan Mcfallie, kaybınız için üzüldüm, çok genç bir Dedektifi kaybetmişiz. Yakın dostunuzmuş diye duydum.” Dedektif cinayete kurban giden başka bir Dedektifin yerine buraya atanmıştı.

“Addison diyebilirsiniz, sanırım bürodaki arkadaşlar onun yerine geldiğinizi size söylemişler. Sevgili dostum Chris’in davası ne yazık ki çözülemedi. Belki de uğraştığı davanın son kurbanı oldu. Bilemiyoruz ama ümitlerimiz hiç tükenmiyor. Şimdiki davamıza odaklanmak ve katili bulmak en önemli amacımız. Ethan bize katilin davranış şeklinden bahsedecek.”

“Katil kendisi ve Bay Goku için bir oyun kurdu. Neden onu hedef aldığını düşünmemiz gerekir. Kendine denk bir rakip arıyordu ve belli ki buldu. Onun için insanları öldürmek önemli değil. Planlı, merhamet ve empati yoksunu biriyle karşı karşıyayız. Bay Goku hastalığı sebebiyle ona çekici gelmiş olabilir. Polis tutanaklarında kendisi çok zeki olarak addedilmiş. Katil de böyle düşünüyor olmalı ki onun üzerine gidiyor.”

“En çok ileriye giden ok, en fazla geriye çekilmiş olan yaydan çıkar. Onu strese sokuyor. Adam iki gün önce sinir krizi geçirdi. OKB ciddi bir rahatsızlık, zaten ileri seviyede olan hastalığa çomak sokmuş. Neden yapıyor bunu yani eline ne geçecek ?”

“Bu tipte insanlar için eline bir şey geçmesi gerekmez, anti sosyal kişilik bozukluğu olan insanlar empatiden yoksundur; doğru ve yanlışı, toplumsal normları göz ardı eder, dürtüsel olabilir veya aşırı riskler alabilir, sıkça yalan söyler ve başkalarıyla ilişkilerini sürdürmekte güçlük çeker. Kısacası bu kişileri yakalamak oldukça zordur. Çünkü çevresinde sevilen, saygın ve güçlü bireyler olmayı başarmışlardır. Gerçekte kimseyi umursamasalar bile ve dışarıya asla böyle bir izlenim vermezler. Toplum yararına projelere katılır, insanlarla olan ilişkilerinde samimiyet adı altında yalanı elden bırakmazlar. Halk dilinde bir Sosyopatı yakalamak için, onun kendini yakalatmaya gönüllü olması gerekir. Bu insanlar öyle karizmatiktir ki kendilerine tapacak bir hayran kitleleri mevcuttur. Sırf egolarını tatmin etmek ve diğerlerinden üstün olduklarını göstermek için bile cinayet işleyebilirler."

“Normal bir kimsenin yapmayacağı bir şeye sırf ego tatmini için başvurabilirler. Doğru mu anlıyorum? Peki tüm kurbanları nasıl kandırdı?”

Addison soruya balıklama daldı. “Sanırım burada ben devreye giriyorum. Kurnaz ve karizmatik biri olduğunu varsayıyorum. Seksüel anlamda kurbanları cezbetmiş ve onları tekrardan aynı pozisyona sokmaya ikna etmiş olmalı, çok iyi hatiplerdir. Vücutlarında ilaç kalıntısı veya alkol yok.”

“Çok mantıksız, belki ilk ceset için bu teori geçerli olabilir, ama haberlerde geniş bir yankı uyandırdı. Diğer modeller kendi can güvenliklerini hiçe saymış, yani buradan bunu mu çıkarmalıyız?”

“Cinsel istismar belirtisi yok. Onları güzel bile bulmuyordu bence, yalnızca Bay Goku’nun yaratımlarını yok etmek için onları öldürdü. Metaforik gibi duruyor olsa da bir sanatçının dikkati ancak bu şekilde size yöneltilebilir. Övgü ya da yergi onlar için iki ucu keskin bir bıçaktır. Hangisini batırırsan batır muhakkak bir tepki alırsın.”

“Yine de sorumun cevabı bu değil. Aklı başında bir insanın tüm dürtüleri buna şiddetle karşı çıkar. Kimseyi bu şekilde kandıramazsın.”

“Eğer uyuşturucu vermiş olsaydı bedenleri pelte gibi olurdu. Ve o ipleri bağlaması ve detaylarla tek tek uğraşması epey zamanını alırdı. Central Park'ta gece dahi olsa sürekli güvenlik geziyor. Yakalanma riskini göze alsa bile bunu yakalanmadan 4 defa yapamaz.”

“Bir şeyi gözden kaçırıyoruz. Onları kaçırmıyor ise nasıl oraya getiriyor? Nasıl bağlamaya ikna edip kurbanlık koyun gibi boğazlarını kesiyor? Bunu yalnızca karizmaya ve hitabete bağlayamayız. Zorla oraya götürüldüklerine dair herhangi bir iz yok mu vücutlarında?”

"Yalnızca Shibari iplerinin izleri, onlar da en fazla kızarıklık”

“Birinin boğazını kesmek epey kuvvet isteyen bir şey. Hele ki yerden yüksekte ve kurban o pozisyondaysa en iyi senaryo bedeninin üst kısmının altında durmak ve oradan kesmek olur, ki bu da son derece kanlı bir sahnedir.”

“Midenizi bulandırmak istemem ama amaçta o olabilir. Belki onların kanlarıyla banyo yapmak gibi sapıkça bir fantezisi mevcuttur.”

Rafael bu düşünceyi aklında canlandırır canlandırmaz tüyleri diken diken oldu. Onlara seks vaat ediyor, parkın ücra köşelerinde ağaçlara bağlıyor ve kurbanlık koyun gibi gırtlaklarını keserek kanlarında yıkanıyor. Ne tür bir sapıkla karşı karşıyaydı böyle, Tanrı aşkına hangi insanın zihni böylesine karanlıktı?

“Cinayet silahı için bir sonuç bulabildiniz mi?”

Addison 'bu hoşuna gitmeyecek' der gibi bakıp olası materyalleri saymaya başladı.

“Avcı bıçağı, ya da hançer tarzı bir şey üstünde duruyorum. Kesiklerin biçimi tereddütsüz ve ani bir yaraya işaret ediyor. Onları kurban ediyor ve seremoniye uygun bir materyal kullanarak bizimle alay ediyor.”

Raf daha fazla sinirlenmek istemediğine karar vererek toplantıyı sonlandırdı ve çıkışa yöneldi belli ki bu ruh hastası piç kurusunu yakalamak kolay olmayacaktı.


	7. Seninle Yatmayacağım!

Akio ilaçların dozajındaki ayarlama sayesinde kendini daha rahat hissediyordu. Gösterileri için yeni çizimler yapmış dersleri için ise sunumlar hazırlamıştı. Tüm bu kaosun içinde her şeyi biraz askıya almak ona iyi gelmişti. Doktoruyla olan randevuları gayet iyi geçiyordu. Yeni gösteri olmadığından dolayı cinayette yoktu. Zaten şu an kimsenin ona modellik etmeyeceğinin de farkındaydı.

Otel odasına tıkılmış halde çizimleri, sunumları ve yatağı arasındaki bir üçgende yaşamına devam ediyordu. Dedektifler ara sıra uğrayarak hâl hatır soruyor, davayla ilgili toplayabildikleri tüm delillere ulaşmaya çalışıyorlardı.

Dedektif Rafael elindeki bulguları inceleyerek geçirdiği uzun saatler ve uykusuz gecelerin eşliğinde henüz bir milim yol alamadıklarını görüyor ve bu onu tarifsiz bir perişanlığa sürüklüyordu. Addison son olarak katilin ortalamanın üstünde bir boya sahip olduğunu doğrulayan bir analiz göndermişti. Tanrı aşkına uzun boylu üzeri kanla kaplı bir adamı gecenin köründe nasıl olur da kimse fark etmezdi?

Nereden baksan ürkütücü ve akıl almaz bir olaydı. Her dedektifin muhakkak böyle bir davası vardı. Kimisi bu uğurda canından olur, kimisi takıntı haline getirir ve mesleğinden olurdu. Olay yerlerinin fotoğraflarını incelemekten neredeyse tüm alanı hafızasına kazımıştı.

Akio seri hızla üç defa tıklatılan kapısına dik dik bakarak açmaya gitti. Kim gelmiş olabilirdi ki?

Kapıyı aralar aralamaz 20 yaşlarında genç bir adam odasına dalıverdi.

“Selam, adım Mark Tommash duyduğuma göre Shibari modeli arıyormuşsun. Karşındayım.”

Tez canlı adam Akio’yu germişti. Odasına dalan nezaketsiz yabancılardan oldum olası haz etmezdi.

Genç adam süitin ikili deri koltuğuna kendini atıp bakışlarını Akio’ya yöneltti.

“Senin biraz manyak olduğunu söylemişlerdi ama bana böyle bakarsan ürkeceğimi düşünmüyorum. Kafan karışık anlıyorum. Bana bir şans ver, pişman olmayacaksın.” Koltuktan hızla kalkıp soyunmaya başladı. Kafa karışıklığı da bir yere kadardı. Akio resmen şok geçiriyordu.

“Özür dilerim bayım, ama sizi tanımıyorum. Üstüne üstlük odamda bir anda soyunmaya başlayamazsınız.”

“Anlıyorum, kendini ağırdan satıyorsun. Elbette sanatçı kaprisi diye bir şey var sizde, eminim Michelangelo heykel yapmadan evvel mermerlerini inceliyordu. Bunu öyle sayabiliriz değil mi?”

Genç adam çırılçıplak soyunarak kıyafetlerini ayağının ötesine bıraktı. Akio hala olduğu yerde dikilmiş ne yaşadığını sindirmeye uğraşıyordu.

“Beyefendi sizinle yatmayacağım. Sizi tanımıyorum ve mülküme izinsiz giremezsiniz. Oda numaramı nasıl öğrendiğinizi ve buraya kadar nasıl geldiğinizi anlamasam da nazikçe gitmenizi rica edeceğim. Yoksa güvenliği çağırmak durumunda kalacağım ve şu aralar stres unsurunu yaşamımdan olabildiğince uzak tutmaya çalışıyorum.”

“Ne yatması? Seninle sevişmek için mi buraya geldiğimi zannettin? Komiksin, gerçekten komiksin. Beni incelemeni istiyorum. Shibari tutsağın yapman için modellik teklif ediyorum. Tüm modellerin katledilirken kimsenin seninle çalışmaya gönlü olmadığını biliyorsun değil mi?” Akio bu gerçeğin elbette ki farkındaydı. Tanışmaları biraz tuhaf olsa da ki kelimenin tam anlamıyla ‘tuhaf’ süitinin ortasında anadan üryan şekilde dikilen biriyle konuşuyordu, yine de ona bir şans vermeliydi. Çabası takdire şayandı.

Küçük adımlarla genç adama doğru ilerledi. Omuzlarına dökülen kahverengi bukleli saçları, kalp şeklinde küçük bir yüzü vardı. Dudakları kızarık, burnu kemerli ve inceydi. Kaşları kalındı ve ona karakter katıyordu. Gözleri elaydı, kirpikleri uzun ve telaşsız bir şekilde gözlerini çevreliyordu. Akio yüzünü incelemeyi bırakarak bedenine geçti.

Vücudu bebek cildi kadar taze ve pürüzsüz bir beyazlık içindeydi. Karnında irili ufaklı çizikler vardı. Neredeyse tüm bedeninde bu izler mevcuttu. Bunları çok yakından tanıyordu. Şiddetin emareleri, dayakların ve işkencelerin izleriydi. İncelemesini bitirerek ondan uzaklaştı. Banyoya giderek raftan bir bornoz alarak giyinmesi için genç adama uzattı.

“Baban mı? Yoksa aileden başka birisi mi?” İki adam koltuğun uç kısmına oturmuş, göz teması kurmaksızın bekliyorlardı.

“Annemdi. Ayaklarımın altında söndürdüğü sigaraları görmek istemezsin.”

Akio ‘anlıyorum’ dercesine kafa salladı.

“Seni koruyup kollamakla görevli birinin sana böyle derin yaralar bırakması ne acı, neden modelim olmak istiyorsun? Herkes katledilirken bu riski niye göze alasın?”

“Benimle kimse çalışmak istemiyor. Güzellik algısına hizmet etmiyorum. Ayrıca bu işten zevk alıyorum. Daha önceleri hiç Shibari modelliği yapmamıştım.”

“Tanrının kusurlu yaratımları insan eliyle açılmış yaralarını güzel bulmuyor. Ne kadar iki yüzlü bir fikir, yaralar seni sen yapar ve ben senin kadar güzel bir modelle daha önce çalışmamıştım.”

Genç adamın gözleri parlayarak Akio’ya döndü.

“Modelliğime hoş geldin Mark, umarım katilim seni benden almaz, çünkü bu sefer cidden çok ama çok sinirlenirim.”

Dedektif adli tabiplikteki işini halleder halletmez çıkışa doğru yöneldi. Ölmüş birinin yerine göreve başladığınızda ki bu ölüm kan dondurucu bir cinayet olduğunda insanlar ölen kişinin yerini doldurmayacağını düşünür ve size ısınamazlar. Ölen dedektifin davası geçtiğimiz kış tüm birimi şoka uğratmıştı. Çözülemeyen seri cinayetlerin üstüne bir de davayla ilgilenen dedektifin öldürülmesi herkesi derin bir üzüntüye sürüklemişti.

Kahve makinesinin orada, adli tabiplikte, bilişim departmanının önünden geçerken tüm gözler onun üzerindeydi. Benimseyememiş olmalarını önemsemese de insanların onunla bu derece mesafeli olmasına pek alışkın değildi.

Daha önceki görev yerinde herkes tarafından sevilen ve saygı duyulan biriydi. Ama burada ona kimsenin aldırış ettiği yoktu.

Kurbanların telefon kayıtlarının çıkartılması için bilişim departmanına doğru yürürken yine tüm gözler onun üzerindeydi.

Cam kapıyı tıklatarak içeri girdi.

“Merhaba, ben Dedektif Rafael Michaels, Shibari Cinayetlerinin kurbanlarının telefon kayıtları için gelmiştim.” Bilgisayar başında bir şeylerle uğraşan genç kadın bakışlarını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Kayıtları operatörlerden istetmiştik. Gelmiş mi diye kontrol edeyim. Buyurun içeri geçin.”

Rafael masanın önündeki sandalyelerden birine tünedi.

Genç kadın bilgisayarda hızlı hızlı bir şeyler yaparken yüzü son derece solgun gözüküyordu. Yaka kartındaki ismine baktı. ‘Raven Poey’ ölen dedektifi seven kızdı, teşkilatta cinayet haberlerinden sonra en hızlı yayılan şey dedikoduydu. Göreve başlar başlamaz bir hafta içinde tüm departmanın gizli sırlarına vâkıf olmuştu. Zavallı kız olaylardan sonra toparlanamamış, izne ayrılmıştı. Rafael onun için üzülmüştü. Sevdiğiniz insana açılamadan bu dünyadan göçüp gitmesi en korkunç şeylerden biriydi. Üstelik o yılbaşı partisinde kızda oradaydı ve cesedi o bulmuştu.

“Kayıtlar elimize ulaşmış, dosya için çıktı alıyorum size de bir kopyasını mail olarak yollarım. Başka bir şey var mıydı Dedektif?”

Raf genç kadının sözleriyle kendine geldi. Toparlanıp kadının elindeki çıktıları aldı.

“Teşekkür ederim Raven, şey bir ara kahve içmek ister misin? Yani uygunsuz olduysa özür dilerim. Sadece burada pek arkadaşım yok. Ya da boş ver saçma oldu. Özür dilerim. İyi günler.”

Bu neydi şimdi? Kız ölen aşığının yasını tutarken birdenbire ne diye ona kahve içmeyi teklif etmişti ki? Genç kadın odadan koşar adım uzaklaşan adamın arkasından bakakaldı. Bu departmana normal birisi ne zaman gelecekti acaba?


	8. Katil Kim?

Akio tüm yaşamı boyunca belki de ilk defa yüreğini dinlemişti. Düşük dediği bir varlığın acısını kalbinde hissetmiş onunla empati kurmuştu. 

Babasından ilk tokadını yediğinde 4 yaşındaydı. Gece altını ıslatmıştı. Bir çocuk için çok sıra dışı bir şey değildi ama babası uykusundan uyandırıp ona bağırmış hemen duşa sokup bir de tokat atmıştı. Bunu izleyen yıllarda adamın sinirine dokunan her şey için cezalandırıldı. Öfkesi kimi zaman bir kemer olur ve sırtında patlar, kimi zamansa karanlık bir odada aç bırakırdı. Babasını o ipte asılı gördüğünde içten içe sevinmişti. Şiddetin dozu giderek artmaktaydı ve Akio, artık evden kaçmayı uzun uzun planlar hale gelmişti. Dedesiyle Japonya'ya döndüğünde tek istediği yalnız kalmaktı. Yaşlı adam ona karışmıyor, zaten çok düzenli ve akıllı olan torununu yas tutması için rahat bırakıyordu. Akio babasının ölümü için yas falan tutmadı. Sadece annesine öfkeliydi. Onu akıl hastası bir adamla yalnız bırakıp kaçtığı için, bir kez bile arayıp sormadığı için, ihtiyacı olduğunda anne diye ağlayarak haykırmasına karşın annesi orada olmadığı için... Zamanla öfkesi bir volkan gibi sönüverdi. Ama yüreğindeki bu acı söndükçe katılaştı ve onu şimdi olduğu bu duygusuz adama çevirdi. Gençlik yıllarında annesini aramak için çok çaba sarf etmişti, ama kadın buhar olup uçmuştu. Akio çabalamaktan vazgeçti, onu merak etmeyen biri için göz yaşı dökmeyecekti. Mark’ta gördüğü şey kendi gençliğiydi. Yaralı, ilgiye muhtaç bir kuş misali oradan oraya savrulup duruyordu. Berbat haldeydi ve bundan zerre gocunmuyordu. Ona kendini toparlaması için el uzatan ustası olmuştu ve Mark’a da el uzatan kendisi olacaktı. 

Dedektif, Akio’dan gelen telefona oldukça şaşırmıştı. Dava alabildiğine bir karadelik gibi büyürken ne diye bu adam onu arıyordu ki? 

“Dedektif, müsaitseniz sizinle görüşmek istiyorum.” 

Raf karşı tarafın sesinde kendinden oldukça emin ve kararlı bir tını sezinlemişti. 

“Bay Goku, aramanıza çok şaşırdım. Ne hakkında görüşmek istiyorsunuz?” 

“Müsaitseniz bunu yüz yüze yapmak isterim. Otelimin Lobby katında buluşabiliriz. Kaç gibi gelebilirsiniz?” Raf bu aciliyete bir anlam veremese de ses etmedi. 

“Yarım saatte sanırım, diğer dedektif arkadaşla orada oluruz.” 

“Hayır, yani yalnız gelseniz çok daha iyi olur. Sakıncası yoksa tabi, gelecek misiniz?” 

“Elbette, görüşmek üzere Bay Goku.” Karşı taraf tek kelime etmeden telefonu adamın suratına kapattı. Rafael bir şeylerin yolunda gitmediğine dair güçlü bir hisse kapıldı. Her ne olacaksa şimdi oluyordu ve onun bu olanlardan hiç haberi yoktu. 

Telaşını belli etmek istemese de hızlı hızlı masasından kalkıp departmandan çıktı. Otoparka doğru adımlarını hızlandırırken bir yandan da ne ile karşılaşabileceğini hesaba katıyor, kaç mermisi olduğunu en yakın desteğin kaç dakikada oraya ulaşacağını hesaplamaya çalışıyordu. 

Tam o anda büyük bir hışımla biriyle çarpıştı. Raven kıç üstü yere düştüğünde sinirden suratı kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Onu düşürenin yeni dedektif olduğunu gördüğünde yanaklarına kan daha hızlı hücum etmişti. 

“Çok özür dilerim.” 

Genç kadının kalkmasına yardım ederek yere düşen evraklarını toparlamaya çalıştı. 

“Acelen olduğu belli, özür dilemene gerek yok.” 

Raf utançtan yerin dibine girmek istedi. “Gerçekten öyle, tekrar özür dilerim davayla ilgili aciliyet gerektiren bir şey çıktı. Sonrasında sana bir özür kahvesi getireceğim.” 

Kadın ikinci defa gelen kahve teklifine şaşırsa da bozuntuya vermedi. 

Rafael Estaban Javier Michaels asla bir kadına çarpmazdı ve kadın ölmüş birinin yasını tutarken ona ikide bir kahve içme teklifinde bulunmazdı. Gel gör ki Raven onun aklını başından almış ve biraz daha geç kalırsa davasındaki acil gelişmeyi gözden geçirme fırsatını tepmiş olacaktı. Raven’ı otoparkta bırakarak arkasına bile bakmadan hızla arabasına yöneldi ve otelin yolunu tuttu. 

Akio gergin hissediyordu. İçtiği sakinleştiriciler henüz etki etmeye başlamamıştı. Tüm bu saçmalıklardan sıyrılmak, kaçıp gitmek istiyordu. Histeri krizinin eşiğinde yaşamaktan oldukça yorgun düşmüştü. Dedektifin ona doğru gelen telaşlı adımlarını gördüğünde içi biraz olsun rahatladı. Bunu yapabilirdi. O katili içeri tıktırabilir ve hayatına kaldığı yerden devam edebilirdi. 

“Bay Goku, bu acil görüşmenin sebebini inanın çok merak ediyorum.” 

Adamın nefes nefese bir hali vardı. 

“Şöyle geçelim.” Eliyle sessiz bir köşeyi işaret etti. 

Akio planladığı şeyi anlatmaya başlayınca dedektifin şaşkınlığı yüzüne vurdu. 

“Yanılıyorsam düzeltin, ama sizi cinayetlerden tutuklamamız gerektiğini mi söylüyorsunuz?” 

“Evet, aynen öyle bu onu çok kızdıracak. Ne kadar hastalıklı gelirse gelsin o bir sanatçı ve bir sanatçıyı kızdırmak için yapman gereken şey eserini kendine mal etmektir.” 

“Katil siz olacaksınız.” 

“Onun istediği buydu. Ben yalnızca beyaz bayrağı göndere çekiyorum.” 

“Bu çok ciddi bir suçlama olacak. Ya oyunumuzu anlar ve ortaya çıkmazsa ne olacak?” 

“Egosunun zekasını gölgede bırakması için dua edelim. Aksi takdirde ikimizden biri ölmeden bu oyunun biteceğini hiç sanmıyorum.”


	9. Hırsız

Biri var gölgelerin içinde 

Biri var kalbimin en derinlerinde 

Biri var ruhuma sızan 

En karanlık gecelerin göğünde 

Katil olmak bir hobi değildi. İnsanın tüm gününü ele geçiren uzun, detaycı ve nankör bir işti. Bir süre sonra sıkıcı olmaya başlıyordu. Onları öldürmek artık ilgi çekici gelmemeye başlıyordu. Gözlerindeki şaşkınlık, korkudan bedenlerini hareket ettiremeyecek gibi oluşları yalvaran, ağlayarak çığlıklar atan sesler... Hepsi aynı oluyordu. Öldürmenin zevki giderek azalırdı. Yeni avlar, yeni heyecanlar peşinde koşsan da her daim aynı şeyle sonuçlanıyordu. Yılların ona kattığı tek şey işini titizlikle yapması ve nerede durması gerektiğini bilmesiydi. 

Ama genç adam ona kafa tutuyordu. Bu çok hoşuna gitmişti, hayatında ilk defa kendine denk bir rakibi vardı. Onu oyuna çekmek için biraz uğraşması gerekse de sonucundan oldukça memnundu. 

Birini öldürmekten ne derece zevk alıyorsa, birini öldürmeye teşvik etmek ondan kat be kat daha zevkliydi. Kedi-fare oyunlarını geçeli çok olmuştu. O kediden fareyi öldürmesini istiyordu. 

Insanlar ölmeyi çok önemli bir şey zannediyorlardı. Keza yaşamakta ölmek gibi onlar için korkutucuydu. Eğer tüm potansiyelinde yaşamayacaksan boşa nefes almanın ne manası var? 

 

Dedektif bunu iyice düşünmek istiyordu. Akio'nun sıradışı teklifi bu davayı kapatması için gerekli olan şeydi ya da tüm kariyerini yerle bir edebilirdi. Çok akıllı biriyle karşı karşıyaydı. Onu kandırabileceğine inanmazdı ama Akio’da epey zeki biriydi, ona güvenmesi gerekirdi. O ruh hastasını yakalamak için her şeyi riske edebilirdi. Bunu kendi canı pahasına yapardı. Peki ya Akio’nun hayatı, onu riske atabilir miydi? Konu adaleti sağlamak, suçla savaşmak ve suçluları yakalamak olduğunda kendi hayatını gözden çıkarmayı bir Dedektif olduğunda öğrenmişti. Çoğunluğun iyiliği için genç bir adamın hayatını ne derece riske atardı? Dedektif çok düşünen, sorgulayan bir adam değildi. Ona neyin doğru geldiğine hep kalbiyle ve makul ölçüde aklıyla karar vermişti bugüne kadar, ya bugünden sonra? Akio bu fedakarlığı yapmayacak kendini riske atmayacak gibi bir adam izlenimi vermişti ona ilk başta, ama bu cinayetler onu değiştirmişti. Öyle olmalıydı. Onu harekete geçirecek bir şey yapmış olmalıydı. Başından beri tüm hamleleri katilin yapmasına müsaade etse de oyuna dahil olmayı bir anda istemesinin bir sebebi olmalıydı. 

Son Gösteri 

Akio iplerine dokunmayalı haftalar geçmişti. İnce kırmızı örgülü ipini parmaklarının arasına aldı. İpin parmaklarına dokunuşunu öyle çok özlemişti ki içinin zevkle kaynadığını hissedebiliyordu. İpe olan tutkusu yalnızca seksüel arzuyla basitleştirilemezdi. Bu çöllerde viran gezip suya olan özlemdi, buz gibi gecede üstüne aldığı bir battaniyenin sıcaklığıydı, delice bir açlıkla kıvranırken burnuna yemek kokusu gelen bir insanın açlığıydı. İpler onu sarmış içine almış, bağlamış ama özgür bırakmıştı. İnsan bedeni çoğunluk için bir objeden öteye geçmezken Akio için sanattı. Her kas, her damar ve her kıvrım onun sanatına katkı sağlayan birer malzemeydi. Modelini hazırlarken aklından geçen tüm bu detaylar bazen onu yoruyordu. Mark çalıştığı en kusurlu vücuda sahip model olabilirdi. Katilin bunu görmesini istiyordu. Onun ne olursa olsun mükemmel olduğunu, kiminle çalışırsa çalışsın sanatını kirletemeyeceğini... Çinkü tüm yaratımlar yapı itibariyle kusurluydu. Akio ilk defa insan olmayı özümsüyordu. Kusurlarını kabul ediyor ve bunu herkese göstermekten çekinmiyordu. Bir sanatçıyı alt edebilmek için eserlerini yok etmeniz yetmezdi. Onun tüm benliğini silmeliydiniz. 

“Bay Goku, Dedektif telefonda sizinle görüşmek istiyor.” Sanat asistanlarından biri bir tepsinin içinde telefonu ona getirmişti. Mark’ı iplere sarılı halde bırakıp telefonu kaptı ve hızlıca çıkışa yöneldi. Ara sokağa açılan kapıdan geçip kendine insansız bir yer bulmuştu. 

“Dedektif?” 

“Hazır mısınız?” Sesindeki karanlık ifade onu germişti. 

“Hazırım. Peki ya siz?” 

“Oldukça, biliyorsunuz bu geri teperse...” Yarım kalan cümleyi tamamladı. 

“Hiç şansımız kalmaz. Farkındayım. Bunun olmasını inanın ben de istemiyorum. Eğer onu kızdırırsak ortaya çıkacağını düşünüyorum ama işler umduğumuz gibi gitmezse sizi tanıdığım için memnunum Dedektif.” 

“Umudumu kaybetmedim. Bunu başarabiliriz. Bol şans, ekip otosu sizi almak için gelecek.” Başka bir şey konuşmadılar. Ya batacaklar ya çıkacaklardı. Ötesi yoktu. 

Salona geri dönüp Mark’ı bağlamaya devam etti. 

Gecenin sonunda kendini alkışlayan kalabalığa gülümseyerek kadeh kaldırdı. 

“Çok üzücü bazı olayların ışığında gösterilerime ara verdiğim hepinizin malumu bugün burada sanat hayatımın son eserini size sunmaktan gurur duyuyorum. Eserimin adı “İnsan” tüm yaratıkların içinde en kötüsü, vahşi ve uslanmazı. Bunu tüm dünyaya armağan ediyorum. Canavarların en yücesine kadeh kaldıralım. Kendimize.” 

Uğultular eşliğinde içeri giren polisler herkesin gerilmesine sebep oldu. Akio o anın geldiğin farkındaydı. “Değerli adalet koruyucularımız da burada olduğuna göre hepinizin merak ettiği şeyi açıklama vaktim gelmiş olabilir. Neden bunun son sanat eserim olduğunu sorguluyor olabilirsiniz, daha emekli olmak için çok gencim ama hapiste bu değerli sanata pek vakit ayırabileceğimi düşünmüyorum. Son bir aydır işlenen cinayetlerin katil zanlısı benim!” 

Salondaki uğultular yerini hayret çığlıklarına bıraktı. Herkes şok olmuştu. Sonrası tam bir cümbüştü. Onu karga tulumba tutuklayıp ekip otosuna bindirmişler ve hızlıca merkeze götürmüşlerdi. Soğuk bir nezarete tıkıp beklemeye başlamışlardı. Olay önce internette yayılmaya başladı. Sonra televizyonda haberlerde son dakika başlığı adı altında veriliyordu. Olay domino etkisi yaratmıştı. Herkes misafirlerden birinin çektiği video kaydını birbirine gönderiyordu. Akio tüm ülkenin gözünde 4 kişiyi canice katletmiş ruh hastası bir katildi. Dedektif nezarete uğradığında tutuklamasının üstünden tamı tamına 6 saat 3 dakika 38 saniye geçmişti. 

“Sana bir iyi bir kötü haberim var.” Dedektifin gözlerinden bir şey anlaşılamıyordu. 

“Önce iyiyi söyle.” 

“İyi haber, katili kızdırdık.” Derin bir nefes alıp devam etti. 

“Kötü haber ise onu çok kızdırmamız. Sana bir mesajı var.” Arkasında tuttuğu elindeki delil poşetini Akio’ya uzattı. 

“HIRSIZ” Beyaz kâğıda kanla yazılmış kelime Akio’nun boğazında düğümlendi. Bir parça kırmızı ip ve bir tutam kahverengi buklenin kenarına iliştirilmiş bu söz katilden ona çok açık bir mesajdı. 

“Mark’ı kaçırdı. Onu koruyan 4 polis memurunu katlederek, gözümüzün önünde blöfümüzü yemedi Akio bize şah çekti. Eğer karşı hamlede bulunmazsak bu oyunu kaybedeceğiz.” 

Akio boğazını temizleyerek oturduğu banktan kalktı. 

“Hayır Dedektif bu oyun o ve benim aramda. Siz Mark’ı bulmak için var gücünüzle çalışın, zira benim katille son bir el oyun oynamam gerekecek.”


	10. Bir Katil Nasıl Düşünür?

Bir katil nasıl düşünürdü?

Akio bu soruyu defalarca aklından geçirmiş ama bir cevaba ulaşamamıştı.

Birini öldürmek pekte insan üstü bir çaba gerektirmiyordu. Ama yakalanmadan bunu defalarca yapmak... Bu kişi her kimse zekiydi, planlı ve titiz çalışıyordu. Ayrıca bu işi ilk defa yapmadığına dair huzursuz edici bir his basıyordu insanı, deneyim her iş için gerekliydi ve bu kişi oldukça deneyimli olmalıydı. Zeki insanların birbirlerine meydan okumaları alışılmadık bir şey değildi. Akio ilk hedef alındığında bu gizliden gizliye bayağı egosunu okşamıştı. Elbette birisinin onun yaratımlarını öldürmesi hoş değildi. Ama bu dünyada birinin onu fark ettiğini anlamıştı. Ego bir zehir gibiydi damarlarında dolaşıp kanını kaynatıyordu. Siyah koyun değildi, kurttu ve bir kurdu yalnızca başka bir kurt fark ederdi. Katil olmayı yalnızca bir kez aklından geçirmişti. Kısa bir süre sonra babasını tavanda asılı gördüğünde bunun için elini kirletmesine gerek olmadığı anlamıştı. Karma döner dolaşır ve hak ettiğini sana verirdi. Çok inançlı bir birey olmasa da karmaya inanıyordu. Ustası iyiliğin ve kötülüğün birer tohum olduğunu ve toprağa ne ekersen gelecekte onu biçeceğini söyler dururdu. Akio ne iyi, ne de kötü biri oldu. Toplumdan uzakta ipleri ve sanatına bağlı bir yaşam sürdü. Ama günü geldiğinde böyle bir şeyle karşılaşacağını hep hissederdi. Onun karması anne ve babasıydı. Onların evladı olduğu için bir gün cezalandırılacağını düşünmüştü hep, nitekim ilk başta egosunu kabartsa da katilden gelen bu oyun teklifinin başını ağrıtacağını hesaba katmamıştı.

Yine de hayır diyemedi. Ona zarar vereceğini bile bile lades demekten kendini alamadı. Doktorunun ofisine giderken şu an bir kanun kaçağı olduğunu unutmuş gibi sakin ve telaşsız adımlarla ilerliyordu. Dedektif onu salmıştı ama suçsuzluğuna dair henüz bir açıklama yapmadığı için toplum gözünde o hala eli kanlı vahşi bir katildi.

Perişan haldeydi. İlaçları olmasa histeri krizinden sağı solu parçalar etrafı kırar dökerdi. O rezil, pis hücrede 6 saat geçirmişti. Üstünde ne gibi bakteriler olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu. Vücudunun her yanında hayali karıncalar yürüyordu. Siyah gömleği pantolonundan dışarı çıkmış, saçları dağılmış, göz altları günlerdir uyumamış gibi çökmüş ve mosmor olmuşlardı. Resepsiyondaki genç kadın kimin geldiğini gördüğünde yerine çakılı kalmıştı. Elbette olanlardan haberi olmuştu. Bir katil danışmanın önünde ona sabırsız gözlerle bakıyordu.

“İyi günler hanımefendi, doktor ile olan randevuma geç kalacağım. Göz süzmeniz bittiyse ona geldiğimi haber verin, zaten beni bekliyor.” Akio polis merkezinden çıkar çıkmaz telefona sarılmış ve doktorunu aramıştı. Genç kadın hızla telefona sarıldı. Tuşlara basarken parmaklarının titrediğini görebiliyordu.

“Do- doktor sizi be-bekliyor.”

Kekeleyerek bir araya getirdiği kelimeler eşliğinde kadının suratına dahi bakmadan doktorun kapısına yöneldi. Kadın hayatının şokunu yaşamıştı. Eh, atlatırdı.

Eşikten 7 defa geçerek koltuğa çöküverdi.

Yanında temizlik kiti yoktu. Hapsedilmeye o kadar da hazırlıklı değildi.

“Bir katil nasıl düşünür? Bu soruyu defalarca sordum kendime doktor, inanın cevabı bir türlü bulamadım. Oyununa dahil oldum ama onu köşeye sıkıştıracak hamlelerde bulunmadım. Tek yaptığım onun benimle oynamasına izin vermekti.”

Son hamleniz onu epey kızdırmış olmalı, yanılıyor muyum?”

Akio ‘hayır’ anlamında başını salladı.

“Size kızdı, çünkü kimse oyuncaklarının sahiplenilmesinden hoşlanmaz. Ne çaldığınızın farkına varın istiyor. Bu sorumluluğun altına girebileceğinizi düşünmüyor olmalı, sizin oyuncaklarınızı kırmak ona haz veriyordu. Bilhassa size ait olanları incitmek istiyordu ama siz onu şaşırttınız, kendi ellerinizle tüm oyuncakları kırdığınızı söylediniz. Ve sizde kalan son oyuncağı elinizden aldı.

Akio şaşırmıştı neredeyse kanı donmuştu. Bu adam Mark’ın kaçırıldığını nereden bilebilirdi? Polislerin çoğunun bile bundan haberi yoktu.

“Onu çaldığını nereden biliyorsunuz?”

“Şanslı bir tahmin diyelim. Ben hastalıklı zihinleri okumak için çalışıyorum. Kişilik tahlili yapmak işimin bir parçası, katiller ve çocuklar arasında öyle çok benzerlik var ki inanın çok şaşırırsınız.”

“Onun gibi düşünemiyorum. Zorluyorum ama olmuyor. Bitik haldeyim ve bir adamın yaşamı bana bağlı 3 gün öncesine kadar inanın zerre umurumda olmazdı. Fakat artık çok geç, geri dönemem, onun kazanmasına izin veremem.”

Doktor uzun uzun Akio’nun gözlerine baktı. “Sen bir yırtıcısın, ceylanlar aslanlar gibi düşünemez ancak bir aslan başka bir aslanı anlar, onun gibi düşünür. Özümüzde hepimiz cani, merhametsiz ve benciliz. Çok derinlere inmene gerek yok. Dışarıya yansıttığın o kusursuz yapının altı çer çöp dolu Akio, zihninin dar ağacında kimleri astın bugüne kadar? Attığın her düğümde kimlerin nefesini çalmak istedin? Her insan katil olabilir, bazılarının potansiyeli diğerlerine oranla çok daha yüksektir. Sen bir katilsin. Bunu bugüne kadar eyleme dökmemiş olman, seni yalnızca kanunların önünde masum yapar. İçten içe bunu sende biliyordun, kuruntular, takıntılar, krizler hepsi seni düzende tutmak içindi.”

Akio şiddetle konuşmaya başladı. “Nasıl bu kadar emin konuşabiliyorsun? Cehennem gibi bir hayatım vardı. Ruh hastası piç kurusunun biriyle aynı evde yaşadım. Kendini gebertmekle iyi etti, çünkü biraz daha ona katlanacak gücüm kalmamıştı. Bana verdiği mirasa bak! OKB, deli adamın oğlu olmak yeterince zorken seni delirtmesine müsaade eden genlere sahip olduğunu düşün. Ardı arkası kesilmeyen histeri krizleri, takıntılar, kuruntular, ritüeller, ne diye her gittiğim yeri tavaf edip durayım? Hangi akla hizmet sürekli temizlik yapayım? Ben katil değilim! Yalnızca hasta bir adamım ve bir katilin oyununa yardakçılık edecek kadar egoya sahibim!" Hışımla oturduğu yerden fırladı. Bu aptal yaftadan sıkılmaya başlamıştı.

“Sanırım artık onun gibi düşünebilirsiniz Bay Goku, zira hastalık bir mirassa onu kimden aldığınız konusuna iyice kafa yorun derim.”

Akio doktorun ofisinden çıkarken aklında iki soru vardı.

Bir katil nasıl düşünürdü? Ve en yakın terk edilmiş bina neredeydi? Bu iki soru onu katile götürüyordu. Cevaplarını çoktan bildiği iki soru...

 

Dedektif ellerini başının iki yanına almış derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Dört meslektaşını canından etmişti. Tetiği çeken o değildi. Ama katil oydu işte, yanlış bir karar vermiş ve karşılığında dört candan olmuştu. Departmandaki her insanın yüzünde suçlayıcı bir ifade vardı. Kahve makinesinin orada ismini duyar gibi oluyordu, insanların ağzından isminin tükürürcesine çıkışına şahit oluyordu. Arkadaş katiliydi o, yabancı adam, yanlış kararlar veren ve çuvallayan kişiydi. Kendini yeterince pislik gibi hissediyordu zaten, bir de insanların onun hakkında ne düşündüğüne kafasını yoramazdı. Akio kayıptı. Onu salmakla iyi mi etmişti kötü mü etmişti bir karara varamıyordu? Katili bulamamışlardı, üstüne üstlük genç bir adam kaçırılmıştı. Ölü olmadığını varsaymak istiyordu. Bu davada çok can kaybı vardı. Daha da trajik bir ölüme sahne olursa Rafael kaldıramayacaktı. Bu hisse alışkın değildi. Yenilmişlik, bezginlik bunlar onun kitabında bir Dedektife yakışmayan duygulardı. Bir sonuca varacağını bilse şu dakika ölüme giderdi. Ama onun ölümü bu davayı neticelendirmezdi. Ayrıca 6 ay arayla cinayet bürodan iki dedektifin ölümü epey şüphe uyandıran bir olay olurdu.

Omuzunda hissettiği el ile irkilerek bakışlarını o yöne çevirdi. Raven elinde kahveyle ona bakıyordu.

“Biraz hava almak ister misin?”

Bu öneriye karşı çıkacak gücü yoktu. Kızın peşine takılıp meraklı bakışlar eşliğinde bahçeye çıktılar.

Kısa, ama Rafael’e oldukça uzun gelen bir sessizliğin ardından bir banka oturdular. Genç kadının elinden aldığı kahveyi yavaş yavaş yudumlarken konuşması için aklında birkaç sözcük çevirip duruyordu. Ama ilk konuşan Raven oldu.

“Bazen onu deli gibi özlüyorum. İlginç değil mi? Onu sevdiğimden haberi bile yoktu. Her öğlen burada oturur, kahvesini yudumlar, biraz kitap okurdu. Bu alışkanlığını kimse bilmezdi. Her gün onun yanına gitmek için cesaretimi toplardım. Ama yapamadım, hiç gidemedim. O gece çatıya yöneldiğini gördüğümde yanına gidecek cesareti toplamam için altı bardak viski içmem gerekti. Onu o halde bulduğumda donup kaldım. Gözleri şaşkınlıkla iri iri olmuştu. Her yer kanla kaplıydı. Üstüne biraz kar yağmıştı. Karın üstüne damlayan kanı ise yeri kırmızıya boyamıştı. Çığlığımın boğazımda düğümlendiğini hatırlıyorum. Bir daha asla başka biriyle olamayacağımı düşünmüştüm. Ne aptalca bir düşünce." Raven kısa ama acı dolu bir kahkaha attı. "Şu an buradayım, senin yanında onun bankına oturmuş kahve içiyoruz.”

Rafael başını salladı. “Kaybın için gerçekten üzgünüm, onun yerini aldığım falan yok. O bambaşka biriydi. Onu özlüyor olmana saygı duyuyorum. Şu an benimle burada olmana da seviniyorum. Berbat haldeyim, eminim o da kendini böyle hissediyordu. Dedektif olarak bazı şeylerin sorumluluğunu yüreğimizde hissederiz. Ve Raven bu bazı yüreklere çok ağır gelir.”

Raven Rafael’in eline uzandı. Bir süre öylece kaldılar. Ölü bir adamın bankında yeni filizlenen aşkın ilk dakikalarıydı bunlar.


	11. Kırılmış Oyuncaklar (Final)

Akio'nun zihni son sürat hızla giden bir araba gibi çalışıyordu. Öyle hızlıydı ki dışarıda kalan her şey bulanıklaşmıştı. İlk durağı otel oldu. Hızlıca bir duş alıp giyindi. Onunla karşılaşmak için temiz olmalıydı. Metaforik anlamda katil kirli biriydi onun için katilin temsil ettiği tüm boğucu anlamları

giymeyi reddeden Akio ise beyaz olmalıydı. Teslimiyet beyazı değil, saflığın beyazı onun kiri üstüne bulaşsa da her daim temiz kalacağının simgesi olan beyazı giyindi. Daha sonra hızla o terk edilmiş yere gitti. Klişeyi dibine kadar kullanmayı seviyor olmalıydı. Issız deponun içine doğru ilerlerken zihni korku filmlerini tekrar eder gibiydi.

Bir korku filmi izlersiniz, katilin o karanlık, ürkünç ve terk edilmiş yerde olduğu öyle açıktır ki aklınıza hakaret edildiğini düşünürsünüz. Ekrana bağırır karaktere oraya girmemesini söylersiniz. İşte Akio’nun zihni aynen o ekrana bağıran kişi gibiydi. ‘Girme oraya, katil orada seni bekliyor, öleceksin.’ Geri dönme arzusu eziciydi, buna rağmen oraya girmesi ise nefessiz kalmasına sebep oluyordu.

Adımları ona doğru atıyordu, katiline, oyun arkadaşına... Kardeşine.

Boş odaya girdiğinde ilk fark ettiği şey tavana bağlı sırma urgandı. Altında üç ayaklı küçük bir sandalye duruyordu. Kırık pencerenin kenarında onu bekleyen kişi ise gölgelerden çıkıp vücutlarını birbirine olabilecek en yakın pozisyona getirdi.

“Hoş geldin ağabey, beni bulmanı umarım kolaylaştırmışımdır.”

Mark’ın yüzü güneşli bir ilk bahar sabahı gibi aydınlıktı. Akio’ya olan bakışları ise dondurucu bir kış günü gibiydi.

“Zihnimi toplamam biraz zaman alsa da seni bulacağımı biliyor olmalıydın. Unuttun mu ilk çocuk her daim en zeki olandır.”

Mark hırlamaya benzer bir ses çıkardı. Akio biraz gerileyerek aralarındaki mesafeyi uzattı.

“Ne zaman anladığını merak ediyorum doğrusu, annemizle ilgili çok mu şey ima ettim?”

“Doktor olmasaydı, bir süre daha anlamazdım. Ama oyuncaklarımı kırdığından bahsettiğinde parçaları birleştirmem zor olmadı. Yaramaz küçük kardeş, ağabeyinin ilgisini kendi üzerine çekebilmek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapıyor. Annemizin sana verdiği zararın boyutları korkutucu olmalıydı.”

“Ne diyebilirim ki annem seni terk ettiğinde berbat haldeydi. Beni doğurduğunda ise iğrençti. Düşüğünde düşüğü olmuştu. Belki de onun seni bırakması iyi bir şeydi. En azından ebeveynlerimizin ikimize de hayatı zindan ettiğini biliyoruz. Baban öldüğü zaman mutluluktan havalara uçmuş olmalısın. Annem ondan çok daha uzun yaşadı.” Cümleler ağzından tükürür gibi çıkıyordu.

“Acı çekiyor olmalısın, bende çektim. Seni birleştirmesi gerekirken kırıp döken biriyle yaşamak oldukça sıkıntı verici bir şeydi. Mark, sen benim kardeşimsin. Sana yardım edebilirim. Böyle bitmek zorunda değil, senin zihnin hasta. Polisler anlamasa bile savcı anlar, hâkim anlar, iyi olabilirsin.”

Mark hiddetle sandalyeye bir tekme savurdu. "Sence bu yaptıklarımı mazur gösterir mi? 8 kişiyi öldürmüş birisini zihnen hasta olmak ipten alır mı? Dördü polis, dördü sivil. Hiçbir jüri bunu kabul etmez. Sonumuz öyle ya da böyle bu sırma urgan.” Eliyle tavanı işaret ediyordu.

“Üzgünüm Mark, ama beni öldüremezsin. Tüm bina kuşatıldı. Seni buradan sağ salim çıkarmak için polislerden söz aldım. Kimse sana zarar vermeyecek. Söz veriyorum kardeşim, seni iyileştireceğiz.”

Mark histerik bir kahkaha attı. Elini beline

“Beni yendiğini düşünüyor olmalısın. Her daim favori olmak senin egonu fazla şişirmiş olmalı. Annemizden bir mesaj var ağabey, uslu bir çocuk olmanı ve kardeşine seni oyunda yenmesi için müsaade etmelisin.”

1 saat önce

Rafael Akio’dan gelen telefonla olduğu yere çöküp kaldı. Bir daha oyuna gelmek istemiyordu. Başka bir hatası ile insanları riske atmak istemiyordu. Ama yapılması gereken buysa yapmalıydı. Onun peşinden gitmeli ve o katili yakalamalıydı.

“Mark kayıp değil, katil o ve aynı zamanda benim üvey kardeşim.”

Raf bir anda gelen bilgi akışının yoğunluğundan şaşkına döndü.

“Sen bunları biliyorsun, çünkü?” Dedektifin sesi soru doluydu.

“Uzun hikâye, inanın anlatsam sizi sıkar. Biliyorum ve bundan eminim. Aptalca davrandım, beni gerdikçe gerdi, strese sokup hastalığımın zihnimi etkilemesine izin verdim. Gözümün önünde olan olayları birleştirmekten acizdim. Ama bana bir söz vermelisiniz. Dedektif, ona iyi davranmak istiyorum. Beni düşünceli ağabeyi sanır ise daha çabuk sinirlenir ve böylece daha çabuk hata yapar. Ayrıca olur da onu vurmaya kalkarsanız kanı üstüme sıçramasın. İroni olsun diye beyaz giydim, kirlensin diye değil.”

Dedektif, Akio’nun sözleri karşısında ne dese bilemedi. Kardeşinin vurulma ihtimalini neredeyse hiç önemsemiyor gibiydi. Yani elbette kardeşiniz sekiz kişiyi katletmiş bir cani olsa dahi onun ölmesini istemezdiniz. Değil mi?

Dedektifler hep bir araya gelerek birbirlerine uzun bakışlar attı.

“Biliyorum, bu operasyonu yöneten adam ben olmamalıyım. Ama sizi temin ederim, alınan canların hesabını kesin olarak soracağım. Katili yakalama şansını bir kez elimizden kaçırdık. Bir defa daha onu kaçıramayız. Şimdi, burada, gittiğimizde tüm gözlerin Akio’nun üstünde olmasını istiyorum. Onu ne pahasına olursa olsun koruyacağız. Eğer ki katil ona zarar vermek gibi bir eylemde bulunuyor ise, tereddüt etmeden indirin. Bol şans çocuklar.” Rafael’in konuşması birimdeki her kişiyi gaza getirmişti. Hızla polis merkezini terk ederken akıllarda bu konuşma vardı.

“Hey, Rafael, bekle.” Dedektif sevgilisinin sesiyle donup kaldı.

Raven koşarak ona geldi ve yanağına utangaç bir öpücük kondurdu.

“İyi şanslar, yakala onu kaplan. Ve bana sağ salim geri dön.”

Raf başını salladı. “Döneceğim.”

Şimdiki Zaman

Akio yüzüne doğrultulmuş silaha uzun uzun baktı. Ölümünün çok daha gösterişli bir sebeple olacağını düşünmüştü. Mark'ın tekmelediği sandalyeyi tekrardan yerine koydu. Sandalyenin üstüne çıkıp urganı boynuna geçirdi. Tanrı ile arası hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı, ama sanırım onunla konuşmak için daha uygun bir zaman bulamazdı.

“Bundan daha iyisini yapabilirdin. Bizi yaratmak için harcadığın çabanın yarısını öldürmek için kullanabilirdin. Sen bizi kusurlu yarattın. Bozuk, birkaç tahtası eksik, ebeveyn dediğin kişilerin elinde daha da oynandık. Suçlu gerçekten kardeşim mi? Bizi yetiştiren ruh hastalarının hiç hatası yok mu? Baştan yanlışını kabul etmeliydin. Şeytan zeki olanınızdı. Bu denli kolay kırılabilen oyuncaklara

tapmayı kabul etmemesine şaşmamalı. Öyle değil mi? Kabul et Tanrım çuvalladın. Evrende onca kusursuz şey yarattıktan sonra, sana kıymet vermeyecek bencil ve itaatsiz yaratıklar yarattın.”

Tanrı çuvallamış olabilirdi. Ama Rafael’in eli ve silahlı adamları çuvallamamıştı. Mark'ın sandalyeye attığı tekme ile ip boğazını babasının elleri gibi sıkı sıkı sardı. Nefesi ciğerlerine hapsolur ve görüşü git gide bulanıklaşırken bedeni delip geçen kurşunun sesi kulaklarında duyduğu son ses oldu.

 

İki gün sonra gözlerini hastanede açtığında kaburgasında bir çatlak, boğazında ipin izleri ve kısık sesiyle uyandı. Dedektif ona çiçek getirmişti. Bir de yeni beyaz bir gömlek almıştı. Mark ölmemiş ama çatışmada omzundan vurulmuştu. Suçları için adalet önünde hesap vereceği günü hastane odasında elleri kelepçeli halde beklemekteydi. Akio'ya itibarı geri verilmiş ve isterse işine dönmesine müsaade edilmişti. O ise Japonya’ya dönmeye karar verdi. Onun evi hiçbir zaman Amerika olmamıştı.

Tamamen iyileştiğinde gitmeden önce son bir yere uğramak istemişti. Doktorun ofisi...

Doktor her zaman ki gibi masasının önündeki geniş tekli koltuğa oturmuş dalgınca notlar almaktaydı. Akio odaya girdiğinde gözlerinde hafif bir tebessüm belirdi.

“Bay Goku, gitmeden önceki son randevunuz sanırım, buyurun lütfen şöyle geçin.” Eliyle karşı koltuğu işaret etti.

“Mark’ın sizin hastanız olduğunu öğrendim. Kendisinin rahatsızlığına dair herhangi bir bilgi paylaşmamışsınız.”

“Doktor-hasta mahremiyeti çerçevesinde bu oldukça makul bir durumdur. Bilgisi dahilinde olmadan hiçbir hastamın özelini paylaşmam.”

 

“Ağabeyi olarak bunu bilmeye hakkım olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

Doktor düşünceli bir şekilde kafasını salladı. "Kendine zarar veren kişilik bozukluğu vardı. Bir başka değişle Sado-mazoistik kişilik bozukluğu mevcuttu. Küçük yaşlardan itibaren maruz kaldığı istismarlar sonucunda, kendine zarar verilmesinden zevk alır duruma gelmişti. Bu hastalık bir süre sonra, kişide cezalandırılması için kötü şeylere yönelme isteği uyandırır. Kardeşiniz annenizin ciddi işkencelerine maruz kalmış. Bu sebeple ilgiye muhtaçlık çekiyordu. Annenizin kaybı, onda ailesini bulma dürtüsünü tetiklemiş olabilir.”

“Benim ilgimi çekebilmek içinse sizin deyiminizle oyuncaklarımı kırdı. Tuhaf olan ne biliyor musunuz Doktor? Ben artık hiç bozuk hissetmiyorum. Babam beni ne kadar kırmış olursa olsun. Ben her zaman kendimi birleştirecek gücü kendimde buldum. Keşke kardeşim de benim kadar güçlü olsaydı. Tedavinizden son derece memnun kaldığımı belirtmek isterim. İlaçlarımı düzenli alacağım ve söz verdiğim gibi 3 ayda bir psiko-terapiye geleceğim. Sayenizde omuzlarımda taşıdığım yüküm hafifledi.”

Akio, Doktorla vedalaşıp kapıya yöneldi. Son anda kafasını çevirip bakışlarını buluşturdu.

“Sormadan gitmek istemiyorum, sizce oyunu kim kazandı doktor?”

Doktorun gözlerinde yine o bakışı görmüştü. Tehlikeli, meydan okuyan bakışlardı. "Sanırım berabere bitti. İkinizde yaşıyorsunuz, öyle değil mi?”

“Öyleyse bu oyunun bir rövanşı olacak. Belki şimdi değil ama yakın gelecekte.”

“Kim bilir? Belki oyuncu değişikliğine gidilir.”

“Doğru söylüyorsunuz, neticede her oyun bitirilmek için oynanır.”

Akio arkasını döndü ve tek kelime daha etmeden orayı terk etti.

Her oyun bitirilmek için oynanıyorsa birinin kaybetmesi gerekirdi. Akio ise kaybetmeye hazır değildi. Kazanmaması için önünde engel var mıydı ki?


End file.
